


Organic Love

by tigermo09



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermo09/pseuds/tigermo09
Summary: A TK and Carlos love story. Pure fluff.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	Organic Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I call out sick from work and the only thing that will make me feel better is watching 9-1-1 and Lonestar re-runs. This popped in my head and I had to start writing.

Neither TK or Carlos could tell you when they started dating. It all sort of happened organically.

Carlos never officially asked TK out again after the dinner fiasco at his house. TK and Carlos still wince at that memory. 

But they would often find themselves in the same place at the same time unexpectedly. One would happen to show up at the bar when the other was there after a long day at work. The other would show up at the same lunch spot. And instead of eating alone, they would decide to eat together.

It was during these times they would talk, tell stories, and get to know more about each other. 

TK can now tell you Carlos will always put the needs of others above himself, he’ll find the silver lining in any situation, he loves serving his community, and he despises lies and disrespect. TK tells Carlos he finds his authoritative, cop voice sexy.

Just like Carlos can now tell you TK feels most at peace when a gentle rain is falling, his dad is his ultimate hero, he lives for snuggling on a lazy morning, he shies away from praise because he doesn’t think he deserves it, and he hates the pain he caused his dad as he struggled with sobriety. Carlos never lets TK forget that he finds his shy, self-deprecating smile sexy.

TK would start expecting Carlos’s “Have a good day. Be safe,” text messages every morning. Carlos would find himself looking forward to TK’s texts on the nights TK worked late and the call volume got overwhelming. He liked to complain about being tired and the overall stupidity of people.

They’d start to make sure they caught each other’s eye if they were out on the same call as a way to say hello. Even going so far as subtly touching an arm, a hand, or a back when an especially hard call ended to affirm to each other they were ok. They were alive and they still had each other.

Carlos would notice TK’s sweatshirt or a pair of his boxers creeping into his laundry basket. TK would realize on his way to work that he must have accidentally put on Carlos’s t-shirt as he slipped out of the house he shared with his dad. Carlos’s clothes somehow becoming intermingled with his in the dresser drawer.

TK would become a plus 1 at all Reyes family events and Carlos would have dinner with TK and Owen every Sunday if none of them were working. 

They quietly settled into a life together where they never had to ask the other to show up. They were just always by each other’s side. Lending support, supplying laughter, and radiating love.

And if asked how long they had been dating, they would respond they weren’t dating, they simply lived for each other.

And now, here they were, standing in front of all their family and friends, as they openly declared their eternal love as they say “I do.” A love that simply started organically as the conversations got longer and the touches became sweeter.

Sometimes love doesn’t have to come at you like a freight train, barreling it’s way through your life that you either have to hold on for dear life or be crushed. 

Sometimes it just comes like a gentle wave that laps at your feet until you slowly feel more comfortable to wade in and float as the water ebbs and flows. It’s during those times your lover is able to float right next to you, always holding your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! #Tarlos


End file.
